Tears To Roses
by ShadowTailsFanLives
Summary: Sonic gets jailed & thinks about all the good times he had with Amy!  Read & Review, plz?
1. Chapter 1:The Slammer

Tears To Roses

Chapter 1:The Slammer

One day, Sonic The Hedgehog was running as fast as the speed of sound through town. He was enjoying himself as he jumped up & down buildings at a very fast pace. However, he stopped & saw a Metarex walking out of a store with grocery bags. (Who knows why, I guess he got hungry :P)

"Huh? Why is that Metarex holding grocery bags?" Exclaimed Sonic as he watched the robotic figure carrying the plastic bags.

"I gotta find out what's going on here! The Metarex could be up to something!" He said, & with that, he slowly followed the grim robot.

As the blue blure followed the Metarex quietly, he stood behind a bush & watched him enter the building. Someone behind the door said, "Password?" Sonic knew that this had meant you needed a password to get in to prove you're a Metarex. Sonic didn't know how in the world he'd get it, but then he heard in a somewhat garbled voice...

"Planet Egg"

The evil figure behind the door said, "Correct. Welcome!" & with that, the door opened. Sonic was surprised that these stupid robots came up with such an easy password as Planet Egg.

As he walked up, he hid behind the door before knocking so the password attendant wouldn't see him. When he opened a little slot behind the door, the evil figure said, "Password?" Sonic said in a very stupid sounding voice, "Planet Egg" After that, he coughed a little from the fake voice he pulled off. The evil figure behind the door said, "Correct. Welcome!" & when he opened the door, Sonic moved so fast that he couldn't see him.

As Sonic wen't inside the factory, he realized that the Metarex were doing normal "work" & that there was nothing to worry about. However, Sonic felt a strange force in his body that was keeping him from leaving. This strange, awkward force caused Sonic to grab his stomach & kneel to the floor grunting. As he was doing that, he felt a whole lot better, however, his eyes had dissapeared & his fur color changed from his normal, happy blue shade to a dark, disturbing black shade. Sonic had just become Dark Sonic!

Dark Sonic made an evil cackle as he came out of the back of the corner. The Metarex were shocked to see the hedgehog at their base. Dark Sonic tackled in & started beating up innocent Metarex robots that did nothing to harm him. That day, a lot of Metarex were killed. A few still lived after the brutal beating & called the police station to let them know about the hedgehogs new custom.

When the police arrived, the whole building was buried under a bunch of rubble. Dust was everywhere as they noticed a blue figure, who was shaking from his dark power he had unleashed, come out of the dust cloud with a frown on his face. Sonic was ashamed of what he had done & how he even made the darkness come out.

"Sonic The Hedgehog, you are under arrest for the death of Metarex robots!" The police officer said with a megaphone up near his mouth.

Sonic was so ashamed he didn't even make his point of view cuz he realized the police wouldn't understand.

As he sat there all alone in his cell, he thought of what his girlfriend, Amy Rose, would think of this. He knew he would be here for a while & he wished he could see Amy's face one more time...

**Copyright Stuff! Yay!**

**This story is (somewhat) respectfully owned by me, ShadowTailsFanLives. Do not steal & claim as your own or I'll spam your inbox****with the same thing over and over until you remove it. & if you don't, I'll get Fanfiction to do my dirty work for me! :D**

**Half of this story (Mostly in chapers 2 & 3) is somewhat owned by YouTube user, WiiDude83. I kinda copied the idea from him... heh heh...**

**If you would like to use this story in one of your AMV's, Flash shows, etc., then you may without my permission, but I'd like to know if you can. :)**

**But do not change anything in this story without my permission first cuz I don't want anything nasty in your version like Sonic & Shadow as a ****couple! That's just weird. :/**

**Sonic The Hedgehog, The Metarex, Amy Rose & Cream The Rabbit are respectfully owned by SEGA & Sonic Team. The creators of Sonic The ****Hedgehog**

**According to the fair use law in copyright, anything that was not made to make money off of is safe to use in both Story's & AMVs. DERP**

**My first freakin' story! Should I be proud?  
>I know, there's no SonAmy right now, but chapters 2-4 are the TRUE SonAmy love story stuff you<strong>**guys wanted! More to come, but I'm probably gonna be AMV Makin' soon so enjoy what I've done now!  
>Oh, &amp; Killing a Metarex is not dark! Metarex are robots for god sakes!<strong>

**I'm A Freak. DEAL WITH IT!**


	2. Chapter 2:The Memories

Chapter 2:The Memories

As Sonic sat in the lonely, dark cell, he was regretting what he had done to the Metarex. He had **NO** idea how his Dark self got out of his body at that point of time. He thought for a while until he thought he had gotten it. Sonic rose to his feet & remembered the time when him, Tails & the gang wen't on the mission to save the planets from the Metarex so they could save Cosmo's planet. He remembered when Dark Oak had kept Cosmo & Chris in a big glass & Sonic became the gruesome image.

Sonic was still so ashamed of The Animal He Had Become (No Three Days Grace pun intended). Sonic decided to think of all the good memories he had. However, a good portion of thoe vivid memories involved him & his girlfriend, Amy Rose. I mean, if you were in jail, wouldn't you think about your GF too?

He remembered this one time where Amy gave him a good luck bracelet so he wouldn't be afraid to swim.

"I made this for you." Amy said with a grin.

"What is that?" asked the cerulean hero.

"It's a good luck bracelet." Amy said, "If you wear it, it will give you good luck. I made it so you could have good luck when you're underwater."

Sonic looked up & said, "You made this?"

Amy looked down & giggled a little bit & said, "Mmmhmm."

As Sonic reached for the bracelet, Dr. Eggman showed up & his robot crushed the bracelet. Amy was depressed for the smashing of her prized possession that she worked on for countless hours for her hero. Amy lost it & started beating the robot to shreds. As she sprung up to Eggman, she ended up falling in the ocean.

Sonic saw this happen & yelled, "AMY!" Sonic dived in to look for his "friend" & found her. She opened her eyes & saw Sonic. She said in her mind, "But Sonic...You can't swim..." Amy woke up on the beach resort & looked in her hand to see that her creation was gone. She started crying, but stopped & said,

"I'll make him another one. It'll be much better than the last."

As Sonic remembered, he realized that he still had the bracelet in his glove. He treasured this bracelet for his time in jail.

He then started remembering a whole bunch of other times that he & Amy had. Like when Sonic was stuck in the Metarex core & Amy came in after him & even when they first met. He remembered the day as if it was just yesterday...

September 23rd, 1993.

Ah, a day Sonic could never forget as that was the first day he met Amy Rose. He remembered saving her when the Death Egg was blowing up, & then ran off. As Sonic remembered his vivid self running off, he realized something he never noticed before. He had constantly ignored Amy. Sonic was so ashamed right now, it wasn't funny. He looked out his cell, & thought with a sigh, "Do I really love Amy Rose? My actions in the past have proved differently, but do I really love her?"

And with that, Sonic sat back down & waited...If only Amy knew about this...right...now...

**So, I finally got this chapter done! I've only got 2 more to go!  
>Srry if it's short though. I got lazy near the end. ^^"<br>Rate & Review, plz?**


	3. Chapter 3:Breaking The News To Amy

Chapter 3:Breaking The News To Amy

On another side of this random fanfic that STFL came up with a year ago, Cream runs up to her best friend, Amy Rose, & tells her about what had just happened...

"Amy! Amy! I have something very important to tell you!" yelled Cream in her usual high, squeaky voice.

"Cream?" thought Amy at the sight of her best friend.

"What's the problem?" Amy asked.

"Sonic's in jail!" Cream exclaimed, "He killed a whole bunch of Metarex & got in the slammer!"

Amy was shocked by 2 things. The fact that Cream **ACTUALLY **said slammer & that her hero was in jail for the 2nd time in a row. She was even more baffled about how he got in jail for something he actually did this time instead of something Shadow did.

Cream then said, "He told me to tell you to stay calm & wait for him by remembering all the good times they had."

After hearing this, Amy was furious at her knight in blue(?) armor for doing something that stupid, but she was also happy since Sonic cared about her enough to tell her to remember all their good times together. She started remembering these vivid thoughts & remembered this one time when Sonic saved her from drowning during their fight with the Metarex...

Amy saw Sonic in the water. With tears in her eyes, she flew toward her hero & yelled, "SONIC!"

From hearing this, the blue blur woke up, somewhat dazed at hearing Amy's cry & whispered slowly, "...Amy..."

Amy again yelled, "Sonic!" &, after yelling her hedgehog companions name, got caught by some vines that grew out of nowhere, strangling her ship almost making it crack.

Sonic woke up as soon as he saw his female companion caught in the Metarex vine wrap & yelled, "AMY!"

Amy, still under the grip of the Metarex's vines, pushed a whole lot of buttons trying to find the one that would let her out of the ship. She finally got out & just in time as her aircraft had been crushed by the evil vines. She fell in the water, almost out cold & started to sink. Somehow, she was able to breathe underwater. She didn't know how, but she was fine with it.

Sonic, still somewhat dazed, moved toward Amy & grabbed her. He looked down at her innocent, face while her eyes were shut, which made her look like she was out cold. Amy then touched her hero's face & said to herself, "Sonic! I knew you would come for me! Please don't ever leave me again!"

They both started sinking, so Sonic realized that they may die in this horrid, aquatic ruin. But suddenly, a strange bubble formed around Sonic & Amy. Amy had woken up from her sleep & Sonic was holding her hands. The two looked up & saw that they were slowly floating back up to saftey! Sonic looked at their hands locked together & said, "What's going on?" They both looked at each other & Amy found out and said, "It's the power of our love protecting us, Sonic." & with that, Sonic & Amy were both safe from harm & got back to the Blue Typhoon all safe & sound.

She remembered a whole bunch of other things too, but one day she never forgot was the first time she met Sonic.

September 23rd, 1993

Such a wonderful day to remember! She met her cerulean hero & chased after him ever since! She always had a knack to follow Sonic wherever the road told him to go.

Then, Amy realized something. Did she smother Sonic too much in her love? Did, by doing this, cause Sonic to kill the Metarex to take out his anger on her smothering on them? Amy laid down & tried to think of more memories...But it was hard to do...When the one you love might be the cause of his sentence...

**Yeah, so I had a little bit more time on my hands to work on this! XD  
>So anyways, I only have 1 CHAPTER LEFT! *Super happy fanfare*<br>Tell me what u think, please!**

**I'm a freak. DEAL WITH IT!**


	4. Chapter 4:The Reunion

Chapter 4:The Reunion

As Amy awaited Sonic's return, she continued to remember a lot of vivid memories the 2 hedgehog's had together. Sonic was doing the same as well while he was in the dank, cold slammer he was in.

As the 2 lovers remembered the good times they had, days had turned into weeks, weeks turned into months & months turned into years. When Sonic got to the end of his good memories with Amy, one of the Police Officers came toward his cell. Sonic, who was pretty frightened at the fact that the officer was coming toward him, stood back a little.

"Sonic The Hedgehog?" The Officer said.

"Yes?" Sonic asked.

"You are free to go. It's already been 3 years." Exclaimed the Officer.

Sonic was shocked! He couldn't believe it! He thought that the Police Officer was going to tell him he was on death road, but to be free? Sonic couldn't believe what he was hearing cuz he thought it only felt like a few days because of the thoughts he had about Amy! Sonic was leaving the building!

As the blue hero wean't outside, he somewhat felt like a newborn baby who had just been introduced to the world because he had been isolated from the green planet for 3 years now!

Sonic ran as fast as he could to his house so he could rest up for that time he was in jail. As he made it to his house, he stopped to see Amy sitting on a park bench. Sonic slowly walked toward Amy. Amy, who had just looked up from crying, saw her hero in front of her doing one of his smiles. Amy let out a burst of tears & hugged Sonic. Sonic was so happy to feel the warm sensation he was feeling inside. But then, that wean't away when Amy slapped him in the face. Sonic was very confused at this moment, but it made sense when Amy said while crying,

"Sonic! You had me worried sick!" She was almost about to lose it again when she said, "Don't you ever do that again! You scared me!"

"Amy. It's OK." Sonic said in a soft, soothing voice. He continued, "I'm back & I promise that I will never do what I did that day ever again."

Amy, still having tears in her eyes, looked up at her hero & thought for a few seconds before saying, "Promise?"

"Promise." Sonic said in a calm voice.

Amy looked back down at the ground smiling. She didn't look very content as she looked at the ground.

"Amy? What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic. I have to tell you the truth." Amy said & continued, "I don't know if I can trust you anymore. You killed a whole bunch of Metarex & your almost died in the war we had against them. Sonic, I want to say..."

Sonic shut his eyes like he was holding on for dear life! Then Amy said...

"Don't ever leave me again...Sonic The Hedgehog."

Sonic had realized this & in a sonic second picked a flower & knelt on his knees in front of her.

Amy opened her eyes to see her hero on his knees holding the flower! It was her favorite. The Rose.

Sonic then said to Amy, "Don't worry, Ames, I never will."

Amy hugged Sonic like there was no tomorrow & with that...the story ends...and the 2 lovers...get back together...

**FINALLY! I HAD ENOUGH TIME TO ACTUALLY FINISH THIS! XDD  
>OK, so I had fun with this, so now I'm gonna tell you all that I am currently working on my new story!<br>It's a Sonic & Sprited Away crossover! (crowd goes oooooooooh!)**

**Until then, I hope you enjoy!**

**I'm a freak. DEAL WITH IT!**


End file.
